


Sidelines (Eyes On You)

by iwillnomonyourneck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beta reading is for cowards, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag This, Ice Skating, M/M, Oneshot, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Plot Twist, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, also i didnt beta read this, and Victor, but like, but thats later on, cant tag for shit cant write for shit, i prolly made up moves, lets get it, listen idk anything about, oh right, okay then, plz dont read this, um, victor isnt yuuris coach, we must protecc, you can see where its going, youve been warned, yuuri is baby okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnomonyourneck/pseuds/iwillnomonyourneck
Summary: yuuri gets nervous before /finally/ facing victor, his idol, on the rink (after dreaming about it since forever!) and decides to calm his nerves the night before the major competition  by getting some practice in.little does he know, he has an audience.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 54





	Sidelines (Eyes On You)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't understand why you'd wanna read this,, i'm not a writer i literally couldn't sleep so i decided to write this.

yuuri closed his eyes and shook his arms as he stood at the entrance of the rink. going over his entire routine in his head one last time, he started to stretch while humming a melody one nobody had ever heard before. he hadn't made it public yet, probably never would. it was something... close to his heart. something truly his.   
𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦, 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘱. 

yuuri shook his head, almost violently, to get the unwanted thoughts out of his mind and opened his eyes. he sighed, rolled his shoulders and glided towards the center of the rink.   
for a few minutes, yuuri just continued to skate in circles, following the margins of the rink.   
his gaze was somewhere far away, he was only present in the rink physically, as if he'd let his thoughts take over him.   
𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱.   
lost deep in an internal monologue, yuuri completely missed the rattle of the glass door as someone opened them and slipped into the empty arena. 

completing his last loop yuuri skated his way towards the center of the rink. he pushed his hair back and looked up towards the ceiling before he finally closed his eyes and... just stood there for a moment, his arms coming to rest in front of him, as if they held an invisible partner.  
𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵..   
he aligned his legs almost unconsciously, one before the other as his feet pointed in opposite directions. 

with his back straight and posture perfect, he let his muscle memory take over and yuuri glided across the ice. 

an arm now towards his side while the other one still held the invisible partner, yuuri skated with fierce grace before making a sharp turn when he jumped.   
𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯, 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦- 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥  
𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩. 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤.   
the arena was dead silent except the sound of yuuri's skates dancing across ice.   
𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘺𝘶𝘳𝘪, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘩𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴-  
he twirled on his spot as he bought one leg up and held it with both his hands elegantly.   
𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥-  
with a final turn he let go of his leg and leapt into simple jump, both hands going upwards as if reaching towards-  
𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳. 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘪'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘪'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 /𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦/ 𝘪 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳.  
slowly letting the familiar music invade his thoughts yuuri skated sideways, body bent in a beautiful curve.   
he straightened up before reaching the corner of the rink and jumped.   
𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦. 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥.   
𝘯𝘰𝘸-  
he landed with ease and immediately leapt into another jump  
𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦, 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳- 𝘉𝘙𝘐𝘓𝘓𝘐𝘈𝘕𝘛! 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳'𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵. 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵!   
yuuri thought he heard a little gasp but decided to ignore, he instead threw his head back and laughing out loud as he skated back to center. 

in his mind, the crescendo picked up, the second half of his routine was about to start. 

yuuri could feel his muscles straining but he pushed the thought away in favour of feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins.   
now back to where he started, he extended an arm forward, almost desperately and skated in the same direction as if trying to catch something.   
𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦.   
with a quick twirl yuuri changed his course, now skating towards the empty seats for the audience situated next to the front gate.   
and then he jumped,   
𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯.  
𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨.   
another jump. quick, graceful.   
yuuri realized just how hard he was panting as his feet touched the ground.   
the routine wasn't hard per say, not for someone with a stamina or skillset like yuuri, but his emotions were too strong.   
𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵, 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰- 𝘯𝘰, 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳.   
yuuri clenched his jaw and jumped yet again, but this time, he flew.   
𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴, 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳. 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯.  
he was breathing hard as he landed, arms parallel to his shoulders on his sides almost like they were his wings.   
his landing felt like that of a fallen angel who had fallen from the grace.  
and yuuri knew, he was no angel but he'd fallen from his graces for victor.

because yuuri had fallen in love with victor. 

and he'd do it all over again. 

he turned back,   
𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦,   
he leaned forward, bending his body in half, his arms wrapping around both his legs. holding that position, yuuri spun.

his hands went up first, his upper body followed.   
fingertips gently brushing past his legs, he bought his hands to his chest and cradled his left hand in his right, stopped for just a second before he leapt up for his final jump.   
twirled once in the air before landing, his feet firmly placed on the ice and his left hand over his chest, where yuuri could feel his heart beating rapidly. his other arm was extended towards the audience.   
reaching, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳-  
he held the position.   
𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵. 𝘪-  
with an elated feeling coursing through his body, yuuri opened his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face as the music in his mind faded away.

just as quickly the smile had made home on yuuri's face, it vanished. because there stood in front of him, gaping like a /goldfish/-  
𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦-  
victor.

-epilogue-  
"hi..?" the salutation that rumbled through the silent arena felt more the a question.   
the echoes soon settled.   
"I'm um,, victor nikiforov..."  
no reply.  
"you're yuuri katsuki right?"  
snapping out of his thoughts yuuri blinked and just,, started at victor.   
"um.. I'll be skating against you-" victor continued.   
"-i saw your program, yuuri." he beamed.   
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵  
"huh?" yuuri finally croaked out loud.   
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘦-𝘭𝘺 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘖𝘜𝘛𝘏-  
"o-oh, yeah! I'm um,," victor dusted his hands on his jacket and made his way to where yuri was standing.  
taking that as a cue yuuri skated towards the exist of the rink.   
now next to each other, yuuri realized he'd have to tilt his head up to look at victor.   
𝘩𝘦'𝘴,, 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭? 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 /𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴/ 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘪-  
"I'm a-" victor offered yuuri his hand, "-I'm a huge fan." he smiled.   
yuuri died a little on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> hAH well- there was,, that :D *finger guns*  
> thank you for reading T-T 
> 
> BEFORE YOU LEAVE-!!!!  
> *hugs*  
> okay bai!


End file.
